An exterior member of an image forming apparatus may become warm due to heat emitted from a fixing portion or the like of the image forming apparatus. Generally, the hot exterior member is disposed at a position away from an operator to avoid injury.
However, from the viewpoint of downsize of the image forming apparatus, there is an increased chance that the image forming apparatus has a configuration in which the hot exterior member is positioned near the operator.